


It's Always the Answer

by Gaarakid15



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Drama & Romance, Hetalia Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaarakid15/pseuds/Gaarakid15
Summary: After the usual bickering with everyone's favorite heavily browed brit, our favorite flirt decides to solve their problem the only way he knows and prefers how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the music Drabble Series, was a bit reluctant to publish this one but ehh here it is.
> 
> This one was made for my good friend Ninjapirate101, since her favorite is France.
> 
> Song: S.E.X. - Nickelback

"What in the bloody hell are you doing man?!" The heavily browed blonde squeaked as he struggled against the frog's hold. France had England pinned against the wall in effort to restrain him. Of course they had been arguing as usual and things had escalated to the point where the Brit was throwing punches once again. With a sly smirk the French man pressed himself against the thinner man in front of him.

"Mon'Amie why must we always fight, can't we find another way to release a little of ze tension." The sly frog slipped his knee between the brit's legs, causing his bright green hues to widen; his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. "W-Why is that your answer for everything..."

"Why not, it's never a question, cause the answer is always yes with me, Mon chéri~" The Brit's cheeks flushed to a darker shade of red but before he could utter another word in protest the soft, firm lips of the french man silenced him with a deep passionate kiss, that he couldn't help but melt into. Reluctantly he returned the kiss but denied the warm muscle begging for entrance against his lip. The frog smirked at the thought of another challenge put in his way. This was going to be another long night of "problem solving."


End file.
